


The smell of coffee and love(-making)

by chanlegs



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Daddy Kink, Doctor/Patient, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, im so sorry for this mess jskjsl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlegs/pseuds/chanlegs
Summary: A clumsy Chanyeol at Doctor Byun's, getting taken care of in more ways than one. Also simply a fanfic full of Chanyeol in beret appreciation!





	The smell of coffee and love(-making)

The first ray of sunshine broke into the window of the coffee shop, lighting it up a bit. It was almost 7 am, time to open it.

Chanyeol skipped to the door in a gleeful matter, happiness radiating off of him. He was wearing his favourite beret and apron, wanting to make a good first impression on his customers.

The café already smelled deliciously, hot steaming coffee a usual yet cozy scent that lingered in the air. The smell of croissants and small cakes made anyone weak when they walked in, even in a bad mood.

Chanyeol was quite proud of what he has built up over the years. He has established himself a place as one of the most popular cafés in Seoul, his success most likely linked to the fact that his coffee shop is very France themed, which seemed to be loved by a majority of the city.

Although it was a rather small shop, which has a capacity of 20 people maximum, it gets visited by a whole lot more. The customer variety includes busy business people, who just pick up a simple black coffee, there were also some teenagers fooling around a bit, chit-chattering women and men, cute couples and so on.

Chanyeol respected each of them and has always tried to memorize all of their faces, which surprisingly has worked out well. Another reason for his popularity.

Chanyeol swings the door open, all the sunshine flooting into the café. Meanwhile a running Jongdae has made his way to Chanyeol.

"I-i'm s-so sorry i'm- late-", Jongdae pants, a bit of sweat glistening on his forehead.

"Oh dear, it's alright Dae. Just, try to be a bit punctual, alright?", Chanyeol says sweetly, guiding him into the shop and pulling out a chair for his friend to sit on.

"So, what was it this time?", the taller one asked, smiling teasingly at his still panting friend.

"Well, this time my train had a delay, stupid subway", Jongdae breaths out, wiping the sweat off his face.

Chanyeol humms in understanding. It wasn't an unknown fact to him that Jongdae almost always gets to their workplace a bit later than him, may it be because of train delays, drama with Jongdae's cat, or his boyfriend Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol has come to terms with it and is glad that his friend makes it safe and sound to the shop.

"Yeollie, what's with the outfit?", Jongdae aaked curiously, his eyes sparkling in enjoyment as he looks at Chanyeol.

"Well, you know I'm a sucker for cute getups, and this qualifies as one, right?", Chanyeol twirls, watching his apron in delight as it twirls with him.

"It does, it does", Jongdae humms into a cup of tea. "Very cute, I bet Baek would like it." He grinns when he sees Chanyeol's blush spreading onto his cheeks.

"You think so?", he asked hopefully. "I've been meaning to wear this for ages, because i simply like to dress up nicely, but Baekhyun has never seen me in it. I wonder what his reaction would be..."

"Not like the time you wore lingerie for him and he choked on air" Chanyeol looks at his friend, embarrassed about that event, while Jongdae snickers.

"That was one time, let it go!", the taller whined, fumming in anger in a cute way, only Chanyeol was able to do.

"I gotta say, even though I'm a loyal taken man, I would have been swooned over by you", Jongdae said matter of factly.

Chanyeol smirked a bit. He knows that he he had the power to swoon over anybody, any woman or man, no matter what they were into.

But, just like Jongdae, he was a taken one and he is very happy with his relationship.

His boyfriend Baekhyun was his everything to him, they've been together since freshman year in college. Coincidentally, they met at in a café near the campus, in which Chanyeol helped out. Long story short, at the end of the day, after Chanyeol accidentally spilled coffee on Baekhyun, they knew they were bonded. Soulmates.

As the years went on, they haven't been able to keep their hands off of each other, still acting like a new couple even after four years of being together. Jongdae and Minseok have told them several times to just get married so that they would have an excuse to be a cheesy couple all the time.

Chanyeol makes his way outside to pull out the tables and chairs, gracefully skipping and twirling around them.

It probably made for a funny scene for bystanders, watching a 26 year old man dancing like he was in a Barbie movie, if it wasn't for that little stone he tripped over.

He lost his balance and landed face first onto the rocky surface of the passenger road.

Jongdae immediately runs up to him, helping him to sit straight.

"Yeol, oh lord, are you okay?", Jongdae asks in a worried tone, fighting the urge off to laugh at what has just happened.

"Y-yeah, just tripped over something, it's okay", Chanyeol answers, feeling his face up for any injuries.

He winces as he feels a cut going down from near his eye to his chin, a scar adorning his cheek.

"Oh god, I'd let a doctor check that out if i were you", Jongdae says firmly, helping Chanyeol to stand on his feet.

"Who's gonna run the shop then if i'm out?", Chanyeol asks in a panicked tone, beating the dust off of his clothes.

"Uh, i think you're forgetting that I work here", the smaller says slightly offended. "Might wanna get that brain checked out too."

"Ugh, shut up.", Chanyeol huffed.

🔆

"Baekhyun will be here in a few moments, do take a seat in the waiting room." "Thanks Yixing."

Chanyeol wasn't expecting to visit his boyfriend at work so soon again, after being caught making out with him the last time he was here, but fate had its own ways of thinking.

A few minutes later Yixing peeks into the waiting room.

"Baek's ready, after you please."

Chanyeol followed Yixing until they stop at one of the doors. It was the room Baekhyun usually looked after his patients, a room which was quite familiar to Chanyeol after having some heated checkups in there.

Yixing opens the door and leaves him with a reassuring smile.

"Hey Baek", Chanyeol said sheepishly, still a bit embarrassed about his injury.

"Hey hey, it's doctor Baekhyun for you mister.", Baekhyun laughed cutely, tapping the seat next to him to gdsture his boyfriend to sit.

Baekhyun checked his scar out, cleaning it with some alcohol so no germs can infect him. It stings a bit, Chanyeol wincing at the burning feeling, but Baekhyun holds his hand throughout the whole checkup and that helped a lot.

"And all done.", Baekhyun said happily. "You're quite a tough guy, would you like a lollipop?"

"Do you take me for a 5 year old?", Chanyeol pouted. "You do act like it, I've got to say."

"Do not", Chanyeol argued, taking the lollipop from his boyfriend anyway.

There were a few moments of silence, Chanyeol licking his lollipop quietly, until the latter noticed the expression on his boyfriend's face.

He released the candy with a loud suggestive pop. "Whatcha looking at?", he asked teasingly, knowing how much it riles Baekhyun up.

"Nothing, just...", Baekhyun trails off, caressing Chanyeol's thighs thoroughly. "You look good, sucking on that lollipop, is all."

"Do i now?", Chanyeol asks, voice low and raspy, not wanting anyone to hear him.

"Yes, i bet you would look even better if you sucked something else..." Chanyeol's eyes trailed from Baekhyun lust filled eyes down his torso and further down, greeted with the sight of a bulge.

"I would love to", Chanyeol whispers.

Baekhyun smirks, unbuckling his belt, and quickly sliding his pants off. Meanwhile, Chanyeol took his shirt off, whining for Baekhyun to help him.

"Shh, not too loud.", Baekhyun chuckled, amused by the other's impatience. "Please, do keep the apron and beret on, it looks so good on you..."  
  
Baekhyun lifted Chanyeol's chin lightly, observing every detail of his face. The plump, pink lips, his rosy cheeks, the chocolate brown eyes, taking everything into account.  
  
Chanyeol was truly blessed by beauty which Baekhyun has never seen before.  
And he was driven by his feral instincts to ruin the taller with his cock.  
  
He looked Chanyeol into his eyes and with no words exchanged, the latter positioned himself.  
  
He got onto his knees without Baekhyun's order, which turned Baekhyun even more on.  
  
Chanyeol's face practically nuzzled Baekhyun's balls now, Chanyeol's goal only to please his boyfriend like the good boy he is.  
  
Baekhyun's groans filled the room, the feeling of Chanyeol doing things to him so arousing and out of the world amazing.  
  
Chanyeol bit at Baekhyun's boxers, sliding them down with his teeth, freeing Baekhyun's grown erection.  
  
A moan slipped out of both of them, Baekhyun relieved about his cock finally being freed, Chanyeol even more desperate for it.  
  
Baekhyun's hands made their way to Chanyeol's hair, softly tugging at it, motioning his head closer to the tip.  
  
Chanyeol licked the big length in one go before taking the whole thing into his mouth.  
  
Baekhyun growled, his grip hardening, making Chanyeol whimper.  
  
"Ah yes, this feels so good baby boy, you're so good at this", Baekhyun groaned, thrusting into Chanyeol's mouth unconsciously.  
  
Chanyeol's eyes got slightly teary. Baekhyun's cock was so huge, Chanyeol's pleads and whines only stimulating it ever more.  
  
"Oh baby boy, you're being such a good slut for me, taking my whole cock so well without even gagging, consider your daddy impressed", Baekhyun chuckled lowly, his voice hitching in a steady rhythm.  
  
Muffled whines could be heard, tears forming in the corners of Chanyeol's eyes. He practically inhaled the monstrosity of a cock, the tip reaching his throat, taste exquisite and one of a kind. Chanyeol had been in a few relationships before he came together with Baekhyun, but none of his prior boyfriends' cocks tasted and felt as great as Baekhyun's.  
  
Baekhyun thrusted even harder into Chanyeol's mouth, panting more audible. That was a sign that he'd come soon as Chanyeol had already figured out at the beginning of their relationship.  
  
"Daddy's gonna come, baby boy", Baekhyun groaned, grip tightening, a muffled whimper leaving Chanyeol's stuffed mouth.  
  
"You did such a good job at making Daddy feel good, here is your reward, bay boy"  
  
In that moment Chanyeol felt a stream of semen floot his mouth, most of it he swallowed like hot, sticky milk, some of it leaked through his mouth, making him look wrecked.  
  
Baekhyun's deep and raspy laughter filled the room, music to Chanyeol's ears.  
  
"Oh baby boy, you look so pretty like this...", Baekhyun murmured, cupping Chanyeol's face gently, like he was a piece of precious porcelain.  
  
Baekhyun brought his lips closer to Chanyeol's, sucking them in, biting and nibbling on them domestically, making Chanyeol even more whiney. Baekhyun sneakily slipped his tongue into Chanyeol's mouth, the latter welcoming him with a strangled moan. Their tongues were dancing with each other in a steady rhythm, Chanyeol's hands possessively making their way to Baekhyun's nipples, playing with his nubs. Now it was Baekhyun's time to let out a moan, suddenly stopping and pulling his tongue out, looking Chanyeol into his eyes.  
  
"I want to fuck you, will you let me?", Baekhyun asked, making Chanyeol chuckle lightly. The taller has always appreciated his boyfriend for always asking for consent before doing anything even slightly sexual.  
  
"You know my answer is yes", Chanyeol playfully roled his eyes. "Then all you got to do is say 'yes'" "Yes Daddy, i want you to fuck me so hard that i won't even remember my name"  
  
Apparently that was valid enough for Baekhyun, as he bent chanyeol over his desk, groping the flesh of Chanyeol's thick ass.  
  
"Oh, look at this beauty...", Baekhyun growled, his mouth watering and his dick hardening again. "So thick, you've been doing squats regularly, i see"  
  
Chanyeol moaned as a positive, wiggling his ass slightly, making it more appealing for his daddy.  
  
"Such a good boy", Baekhyun whispered into Chanyeol's ear, hot breathe making Chanyeol hotter than before. Suddenly the latter felt a sting on his ass, realising a moment later that Baekhyun just spanked him. A moan left past his lips automatically, a loud one at that. And smack, another spank.  
  
"Oh baby boy, keep moaning and someone will hear you, hear how slutty you are", Baekhyun groaned, groping him again. "Everyone will hear your sweet moans, will know that you're mine. But don't you think these noises should be for my ears only?"  
  
When Chanyeol failed to answer, too caught up in the pleasure, Baekhyun spanked him again, a load smack filling the hot atmosphere in the room which was reeking of sex.  
  
Chanyeol screamed, quickly covering his mouth. Baekhyun removed his hand though.  
  
"If you want more you have to keep it quiet, or else, i won't fuck you into bliss, understood", Baekhyun hissed.  
  
"U-understood d-daddy", Chanyeol sobbed, tears streaming down his face, his makeup smudged.  
  
"Good boy, such a good slut for me"  
  
With one last spank Baekhyun finally stopped leading Chanyeol on and grabbed the lube out of one the drawers. With a pop the bottle opened, a shiver was sent down Chanyeol's spine. Baekhyun generously poured the lube onto the fingers of his right hand, his left one massaging Chanyeol's behind, relaxing him so that it won't be painful.  
  
"Ready baby boy?" "R-ready"  
  
Baekhyun managed to pull a long whine out of Chanyeol as he slid in one finger into Chanyeol's asshole. Baekhyun carefully moved his finger in and out and curling it inside as well, to help the muscles ro accommodate the foreign object.  
  
"Are you alright?", Baekhyun whispered lovingly, rubbing Chanyeol's back in a comforting fashion. Baekhyun knew how much it calmed his boyfriend down and Chanyeol's comfort was number one priority for Baekhyun.  
  
"I-i'm fine", Chanyeol muttered, wiggling his ass yet again. "You can put in another finger"  
  
"What's the magical word?"  
  
"Pleasee?"  
  
A warm smile spread on Baekhyun's face, adding another finger, stretching Chanyeol's asshole ever more. Baekhyun, in a skilled matter, pushed his fingers in and out, curling them inside of Chanyeol, while Chanyeol tried his best to keep the noises down. When Baekhyun was able to slid in a third finger with ease Chanyeol spoke up again, his voice hitching as if he had a hiccup.  
  
"Please Baekhyun...", the taller cried, his look one of need and want. "I wa-want you in me"  
  
"Alright baby boy", Baekhyun said with a loving smile at his boyfriend. With one last hiccup from Chanyeol, Baekhyun rubbed his dick on Chanyeol's slit. The feeling of his length drove Chanyeol insane, needy, squirming for it in a vulnerable way. Not in a bad way of course, Chanyeol's vulnerability in these acts is what makes him so strong. Baekhyun always admired him for his courage of being vulnerable and being controlled by Baekhyun. It was something so intimate. It was trust that they have built up over the years, trust that isn't as easy to find in others' relationships.  
  
Slowly, Baekhyun first off pushed the tip of his cock inside, trying not to hurt Chanyeol. Though Baekhyun had already prepped him beforehand he learnt that it was better for Chanyeol's sensitivity, Chanyeol's rather slow adjustment to these very intimate things. Also, it was hotter for the both of them if they took all the time in the world, by simply enjoying the pleasure without having to hurry up and get it over with hastily. Baekhyun pushed in deeper, inch by inch until he was all the way in. Although Baekhyun has made acquaintances with Chanyeol's asshole already it was still exhilarating everytime they did the do. It's not just the "dick in the anus" act that gets the both of them going but rather the fact that they had these possibilities to get, quite literally, so close to each other in a physical way.  
  
"B-baekhyun, move", Chanyeol hissed through his clenched teeth, his grip tightening on Baekhyun's desk. "Alright baby"  
  
The first thrusts were slow, Baekhyun not wanting to accidentally hurt Chanyeol with his rather irrational impulses he tends to get whenever he did something sexual. But the more Chanyeol moaned the harder Baekhyun thrusted into him. Baekhyun loved to do Chanyeol roughly, slowly pulling out and then slamming right back into him, messing with him in the most pleasurable way. The smaller loved to transform his boyfriend into a squirming, hot mess, moaning so loudly that bystanders would have thought there was an orgy going on in the doctor's office, when it was just Chanyeol moaning for several other people. The latter did his best to keep the noises down, not wanting Baekhyun to stop with this anytime soon. Wanting him to keep doing this forever, praising Chanyeol for how well he takes him, how good he makes Baekhyun feel. Because Baekhyun's praise and pleasure was Chanyeol's pleasure, it was a symphony for him. The shallow yet firm thrusts, the skin slapping and the sounds of Baekhyun's balls slamming Chanyeol's ass, which has taken on a faint pink colour. Absolutely delectable. But not pink enough in Baekhyun's opinion. He spanked Chanyeol over and over again, until the latter's ass was of a bright red colour. That was more like it.  
  
"Baby, I'm gonna cum, can i cum in you?", Baekhyun gritted through clenched teeth. "Of co-ourse you can daddy", Chanyeol whimper-moaned quietly. "I am gonna cum soon too, can i cum?"  
  
"Yes you can baby boy, you've earned it", Baekhyun said warmly, massaging the flesh of Chanyeol's ass and spanking it again. "Cum for daddy, baby boy"  
  
That was what tipped him off, Chanyeol came all over floor and would have nearly collapsed on Baekhyun's desk if it wasn't for Baekhyun's reflexes. The latter lightly lied him on the desk and then came in his ass, a bit of dripping out of Chanyeol's thoroughly fucked hole. Baekhyun thrusted into him for a little while until he lost all his energy and finalky pulled out of Chanyeol, who was a panting mess. Baekhyun, cooing at his boyfriend for doing so well, took a few tissues out of his drawer and cleaned the both of them up, eliminating the evidence of any possible sexual act that has taken part in his very work office.  
  
"Yeollie, everything alright sweetheart?", Baekhyun asked sweet yet concerned tone. "I'm fine, you were just super rough, unlike the other times you've fucked me in your office", Chanyeol chuckled lightly, placing himself on the desk that had been on his side for all the dos they have committed in Baekhyun's office. "Well, what can i say? You look so beautiful in a beret and apron, you did me a favor buddy" "Can't disagree on that, can I?"  
  
The both of them laughed when suddenly a knock broke the sweet after-sex moment. "Yes, come in?", Baekhyun said, slightly annoyed. "Wait, Baek, my pants!", Chanyeol squeaked, looking for them hurriedly. "Oh god, wait don't come inside!"  
  
Too late, Yixing's and Jongdae's heads peaked inside of the office, almost immediately making a grimace. Yixing had a look of both disappointment and distaste in his face, Jongdae a cocky grin. "Nice thighs Channie", Jongdae snickered, earning a loud "shut up" from Chanyeol.  
  
"Oh, what am i gonna do with the two of you", Yixing sighed, shaking his head. "Baek, you have a queue of patients in the waiting room, i'm fed up with explaining them why the doctor would take so long and why moans could be heard from his office. Good luck out there.", he said in a monotonous voice. "Uh, thanks Xing. See ya at home Yeollie", Baekhyun replied awkwardly, quickly heading out to his patients.  
  
"And you, Chan. First of all, i must say, Jongdae's right about your thighs, but please, for the love of god, put some pants on", Yixing said a bit less attacking, a look of sympathy directed at the younger. "And second, if you only came here for a fuck, you could've done that at home, not the doctor's office." "Sorry Xing", Chanyeol mumbled embarrassed, avoiding the assistant's and his friend's faces.  
  
"I mean, it did sound pretty hot in there. Was it good?", Jongdae asked.  
  
"Jongdae!", Chanyeol and Yixing screamed, both shocked by the audacity of that little shit. "I was just asking, hold your horses"

**Author's Note:**

> ok. so. i didn't plan to turn this in a full on smut, i promise. bUT. changes were made, and hopefully for the better as well. im sorry if the smut's a bit meh :// i hope i can write better smut in the future!! and also, besides of the fucking it was meant to be a very comedic and cute fanfic, as you could see from the start. but yeah, im sorry jsljsl. perhaps i got too carried away with the smut PARDON. i hope you all have a lovely day, thanks for reading this fanfic. i would be happy about comments uwu


End file.
